


Growing Up Keith

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith receives a parcel that contains some chocolate that de-ages him. Pidge (and Vince) come up with a serum that re-ages him in stages.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Growing Up Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Force.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura, but the relationship is not the focus of the story.

"Growing Up Keith"

"For me?" Keith stared at the villager holding out a wrapped parcel.

"Yes, sir. They said it was for the Black Lion pilot."

"Who sent it?"

"They didn't leave their name. It was a young lady with red hair and green eyes."

Even though Keith was suspicious, he was no less gracious. He took the parcel and thanked the villager. "Thank you. If you happen to see her again, tell her thank you as well."

The villager bowed and left the castle, leaving Keith alone with the parcel, which he just left on the seat he had left up in the control room. He had been planning on sitting back down after using the castle's holographic interface, and putting the parcel in the seat would deter Lance from stealing his seat. The Red Lion pilot was prone to doing that, even as far back as the Garrison. If Lance wasn't able to steal Keith's seat, he would settle for sitting next to him.

Speaking of Lance, Keith knew he had just walked into the control room, even though his back was to him.

"Hey, what's this?"

Keith didn't even turn around. "A package that was sent. I figured it might stop you from sitting there."

"Who sent it, and who's it for?"

"It's for me, and no name was given. It was delivered by a villager."

"Oh ho, an anonymous fan perhaps? What's in it?"

"I don't know."

"Can I open it?"

"Whatever."

Lance picked up the parcel and sat in Keith's seat. He proceeded to unwrap it and open the box, revealing the contents. "It's a box of chocolates."

Keith half turned in Lance's direction. "Chocolates?"

"Whoever sent this might have a crush on you." Lance picked up one of the chocolates.

"If that's the case, it would be rude for someone other than Keith to eat one." Allura appeared out of nowhere and lightly slapped Lance's hand, making him drop the chocolate back in the box.

"I am not a fan of sweets."

"Just have a few. You might find that you like these, especially if they were homemade."

"Are you saying that you are okay with someone having a crush on me, even though I am dating you?" Keith turned to face Allura.

"It is not confirmed that it came from someone who has a crush on you." Allura took a few steps towards Keith.

Lance looked from Keith to Allura and got the feeling they forgot he was there. He stood up, left the chocolates in the seat, and vacated the control room.

Keith grinned and put his forehead against Allura's. "Lance left."

Allura smiled. "That was the goal, wasn't it? So, are you going to eat some of the chocolate, or do I have to make it a royal order?"

Keith pulled his head back, the smile still present. "As you wish, your highness."

%%%

Throughout the day, Keith could be seen carrying the parcel and snacking on the chocolate. He was kind of surprised no one commented on the parcel or asked if they could have a piece, but he assumed that Lance mentioned it to Pidge and Hunk and Allura told the cadets, though Keith knew that Vince was the one cadet who didn't need to be told.

At night, Keith set the parcel on his nightstand. He had started feeling strange after dinner, so he told Allura that he was going to go to bed early. He gave the chocolates one last look before rolling over to face the opposite direction. He'll have Pidge scan them tomorrow to make sure nothing was wrong with them.

%%%

Lance was up relatively early, getting ready to pour himself a cup of coffee when the unmistakable sound of a baby crying startled him. He was able to set down his mug, which read 'high clASS weapon' and ran in the direction the sound was coming from. On the way there, he met up with Allura, Pidge, and Hunk. Surprisingly, the sound was coming from Keith's room.

Allura stepped forward, and the door opened, revealing a baby tangled in the grey blanket that was on the bed. The princess hurried over and uncovered the baby, wrapping him gently in the blanket, before she picked him up. He buried his face in Allura's chest, still whimpering. She gently rocked him, whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Where's Keith?" Hunk asked, "and where did the baby come from?"

"We should probably scan the little guy to make sure he's okay and get him something to wear," Pidge mentioned before turning to face Allura. "Want me to take him?"

Allura shifted her arms, but the baby gripped her top in a surprisingly tight grip and started to fuss again. "He apparently doesn't want to let me go. I will carry him."

The baby quieted down and seemed to relax as Allura followed Pidge, and she carded her fingers through his black hair that seemed to be brushing against his shoulders. She hadn't gotten a good look at him before he buried his face in her chest, but he looked vaguely familiar.

Allura had to put the baby down in order for Pidge to scan him. In order to prevent herself from picking the baby up before Pidge was done scanning him, she busied herself with locating diapers and a sleeper for him to wear. She managed to find a red sleeper with a white stripe down each arm and down each leg. Allura stifled a giggle at the sleeper as it reminded her of the red and white jumpsuit Keith used to wear. She brought both over to the baby.

"Are the scans over?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Princess. We're just waiting on the preliminary results. We'll get age and any relation to anyone in the computer's data base. After that, we'll have to wait for any other detail the computer picks up on."

While Pidge was explaining this, Allura diapered the baby and dressed him in the sleeper. She gently scooped him up. When he didn't immediately bury his face in her top, she took the time to get a good look at him. The crystal blue eyes startled her as they looked _exactly_ like Keith's eyes. In fact, with him dressed in red and white, he looked like a baby version of the Black Lion pilot!

Allura gasped softly, which drew only Lance's attention. He came up alongside her and whispered, "What's the matter, Allura?"

"Doesn't he look familiar to you, Lance?" Allura nodded her head in the baby's direction.

Lance took a look at the baby and instantly saw what the princess did, crystal blue eyes, long black hair, and wearing red and white. "Keith?"

The baby turned and looked at Lance when he heard the Red Lion pilot say his name. A sudden loud _ding ding ding_ made him jump and start to cry. Allura immediately started rocking him in order to soothe him.

"Aha! We got a six-month-old...Keith?" Pidge shook his head. "That can't be right. I must have entered something wrong."

"No, Pidge. The computer is right. Just look at him," Lance mentioned.

The tech genius turned around and looked at the baby nestled in the princess's arms. The resemblance to the commander was uncanny. "But how could this have happened?"

"I'm not sure, but he did get a box of chocolates yesterday. I know he ate a few of them. Maybe that has something to do with this?" Lance replied.

"I'll go get them, little buddy," Hunk offered, leaving to room to retrieve the chocolates.

"While you guys run the scans, I'll take him to the bridge. All these loud noises are startling him." Allura gently kissed the top of Keith's hair before repositioning him to lay on her chest. As Lance and Pidge watched the princess walk out holding the six-month-old Keith, Hunk returned with the chocolates.

Lance shook his head at the absurdity of the situation. "I'm going to get my coffee." 'And call the cadets,' he added in his head.

%%%

Allura was reclined in one of the chairs on the bridge with the dark haired baby sleeping against her chest. She gently combed her fingers through his long, silky hair.

Lance walked in with a mug of coffee in his hands. "Sleepy little thing, isn't he?"

"I think he's just catching up on all the sleep he's missed. You and I both know he doesn't sleep well."

"While he's like this, we need to have the cadets take over for Keith and you as well."

"I-" Allura looked down at the baby version of her boyfriend. "You're right, Lance. You're better at leading the team. I'd be more useful here, taking care of him."

"I told the cadets to meet me here for an important announcement, so they should be here soon."

Just then, the three cadets entered the control room. "So, Lance, what's this important announcement you mentioned?"

"Keith is...away for an undetermined amount of time, so Daniel, until Keith is back, you will fly Black, but _I_ am the in flight commander," Lance ordered. "Do I make myself clear, cadet?"

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied albeit a bit glumly.

'Think about it this way. You finally get to pilot Black again,' Vince sent Daniel through their bond.

'Yeah, but where did Keith go? It's not like him to disappear like this.'

"Larmina, I need you in Blue, since Allura is occupied," Lance stated.

It was then that the cadets noticed the dark haired baby sleeping on Allura's chest. "Aunt Allura, who is that?"

Allura gently kissed the top of the baby's head before answering, "It's Keith."

"That's _Keith?!"_ Daniel exclaimed.

"Shh!" Lance hushed, but it was too late.

Keith squirmed slightly before opening his eyes. The crystal blue color was a dead giveaway as to his identity. Allura immediately stood up and swayed side to side, rocking her de-aged boyfriend in an effort to soothe him. "Shh, you're all right, baby. Everything's okay. You can go back to sleep. I've got you."

Keith's eyes drooped closed as he relaxed against Allura once more. Lance breathed a sigh of relief and took a sip of his coffee. He looked at the cadets, pinning Daniel with a reprimanding look. "Keep it quiet. We don't want to wake him up."

"Why? If that's Keith, shouldn't he be used to the loud noises?" Larmina asked.

"We don't know how much he remembers. He is only quiet around Allura and myself. He doesn't seem to recognize anything or anyone else," Lance admitted.

Suddenly, Pidge poked his head into the control room. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes." Allura gently kissed the top of Keith's head again.

Pidge snickered. "I think everyone would be sleeping if they were held like that."

"Like wha-oh." Hunk had entered the room behind Pidge and spotted what his tech buddy had.

"What did you learn?" Allura asked.

"He still has his memories, but he's physically and emotionally a baby."

Lance had to stifle his laughter. "So Keith is aware of his actions?"

"Yes and no. He can't control his actions."

Allura stroked Keith's hair. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Actually, yes. I believe I can, and I'd like Vince's help with it, make a serum to reverse the effects. To be safe, it would have to be in stages."

"How soon can you start?"

"Right now if Vince is free."

"Absolutely. I'm not doing anything."

'Nerd love,' Daniel thought to him.

'Is not,' Vince shot back as he and Pidge left.

Hunk looked between the cadets and where Allura was rocking Keith. "Hey, cadets. You want to come help me out in the Hunkyard?"

"YES!" Daniel exclaimed, drawing a whimper from the six-month-old and a near scowl from the princess. He immediately quieted his voice. "I mean yes."

Hunk led the two cadets out, leaving Lance alone with Allura and Keith. He sipped his coffee. "I hope this cure isn't a shot."

"Why does it matter what method they use?"

"Keith hates needles, and while baby Keith can't do anything about it, Keith at any other age can and will fight."

"Even though he knows it will re-age him?"

"Even then."

%%%

It honestly didn't take Pidge and Vince long to synthesize a serum to re-age Keith. Lance and Allura brought baby Keith to the infirmary. Pidge mentioned, "We have made the re-aging serum, but we have to wait at least twelve hours in between doses."

"Why?" Allura asked.

"It would be safer for Keith to re-age him in stages, so the first dose will be the most painful because it will take him to the age of six. The second dose will take him to thirteen. The third dose will take him to twenty-five, which was his age when we first landed on Arus. The fourth and last dose will take him to his original age," Pidge explained, holding up a syringe loaded with the serum.

Keith's eyes widened at the sight of the syringe, and he started squirming. Allura had a difficult time holding onto him, so Lance stepped up and scooped Keith out of her arms. "Now, look here, Keith. I know you don't like needles, but this is getting done with or without your cooperation. Now, which is it going to be?"

Keith pouted, his lower lip sticking out, but stopped squirming. Lance laid him down and started unzipping the sleeper, exposing one of Keith's thighs. Pidge quickly injected the serum into Keith, causing him to let out a scream, big tears running down his face. Allura hurried over and scooped him up, rocking him and whispering soothing words to him. Once she got him calmed down, he fell back asleep.

Pidge grinned as he laid down the used syringe. "We added a hypnotic sedative to the serum, so he will be asleep for the rest of the day while the changes take effect. Allura, you'll want to change him into like a t-shirt and untape the diaper but leave it on until he is definitely older."

Allura whisked the sleeping baby out of the infirmary and back to his room. She laid him down and removed the sleeper. She took Pidge's advice and carefully dressed the baby in a black t-shirt. Once she had it on him, she untaped the diaper but left the front of it folded over. She pulled the t-shirt back down and paused. She didn't feel right just leaving him there, especially when he could fall off the bed.

Just then, Lance walked in with extra pillows and blankets. "I thought you'd might need these." At Allura's raised eyebrow, he continued, "They are to make a barricade to prevent the little guy from rolling off the bed, like this."

Allura watched as Lance placed the pillows on either side of Keith and then covered them with the blankets. "How did you know how to do that?"

"...I had a big family back on Earth. My sister-in-law had kids. I saw her do the same thing when her kids were babies."

The sad tone Lance said this in made Allura come over and give him a hug. "It's okay, Lance. They would be proud of you for defending the universe."

"Thanks, Allura, but this isn't about me. This is about him." Lance nodded his head at the still sleeping Keith. "We should let him be alone until he gets re-aged to six."

"I'm still a little nervous about leaving him alone."

"You know Pidge and Vince won't bother him, and Hunk will spend all day at the Hunkyard with Daniel and Larmina, so they won't bother him. He's safe." Lance wrapped an arm around Allura's shoulders. "Don't forget. He still has his memories. He will be fine and will more than likely find one of us once he is six."

"You're right, Lance. I'm going to go do some paperwork in my office in the meantime."

Lance watched as Allura left Keith's room. He was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on whatever paperwork she was going to try to work on. As confident as he was pretending to be, it was still strange to see Keith as a baby. It was probably going to be strange to see him as a six-year-old as well. Lance had met Keith when they had been eleven, so seeing him as a thirteen-year-old and a twenty-five-year-old wouldn't be strange, since he had seen Keith at those ages.

He shook his head. Him standing there wasn't doing any good either. He should try to find some clothes for Keith to wear at the ages Pidge mentioned, especially for six-year-old Keith.

%%%

Keith yawned and opened his eyes. He looked around for a moment before he recognized he was in his room in the Castle of Lions. He sat up and looked down at himself. He was wearing a large black t-shirt and nothing else. (The diaper had been removed earlier.) He saw at the foot of the bed a set of clothes, smaller than the shirt he was wearing. He grabbed and changed into them. He left the black shirt on the bed and left his room, looking for any of his teammates.

%%%

Allura had abandoned her paperwork as she found that she couldn't concentrate on it. She had been sitting in her office with her head in her hands when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "'Llura?"

She looked up and saw that her boyfriend was now six-years-old and undeniably adorable. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair reached just past his shoulders.

"Oh, Keith. I didn't realize you were awake."

"Where is everyone else?"

Before Allura could reply, Lance walked in, pausing when he saw kid Keith. "Hey, buddy. Glad to see you are awake. Wanna join me for the cadets' lesson?"

Keith shrugged. "I guess so."

Lance put an arm around Keith's shoulders and led him out of Allura' office. They didn't walk too far before Lance scooped up Keith and set him on his shoulders. Keith wrapped an arm around Lance's head to make sure he didn't fall. "Lance, why did you do that?"

"Are you going to tell me that you aren't enjoying it?"

"No."

Lance entered the classroom and stood in front of the cadets to conduct class. "All right, cadets, here's your schedule for today."

The cadets tuned him out, because Keith was sitting on his shoulders. Daniel was locked in a staring contest with Keith, which Daniel lost, because it was _actually_ Commander Keith. Once Daniel lost, Keith smirked and laid his head down on Lance's hair, his six-year-old self coming out. His chin was resting on Lance's head, and he was relaxed for once.

Larmina resisted the urge to coo and discretely took a picture with the new function Pidge added to the Voltcoms. She reminded herself to thank him as she sent the picture to her aunt. They could hear Allura squeal from halfway across the castle.

Keith lifted his head. "Llura?"

Lance raised his eyes in Keith's direction, having actually forgotten he had put Keith up there. "Have you been up there this whole time?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you not realize he was there?" Vince asked.

Lance was saved from answering by Pidge poking his head in and asking, "Who wants to see the new lion upgrades?"

"Upgrades? I thought you were supposed to finish making the cure for Keith," Daniel mentioned.

"I already finished that. Hunk and I went back to working on the upgrades we were working on before that. So, who wants to see them?"

%%%

The entire Force and the cadets were gathered around a table, since Lance had a cup of coffee and Allura had a virgin cocktail in front of her. Pidge was standing in the front showing off what he and Hunk had come up with. "We thought the lions should have color coded fires that come out of the lions' mouths."

As interesting as the conversation was, Keith was tired and starting to nod off. Suddenly, a _thunk_ was heard as Keith's head hit the table. Lance was trying not to laugh as he scooped him up and took him to his bed for a nap. Lance couldn't figure out why Keith was so tired. He had just woken up. However, he had just passed out, and Lance wasn't going to not let him sleep. What they didn't realize was that he was going to sleep for three hours.

When Keith woke up, he yawned and left his room. He made his way to the control room, when Pidge popped his head out of the infirmary. "Hey, Keith. Can you come here for a moment?"

"Why?"

"We can give you the next dose of the serum."

Keith's eyes widened in fear and took a step back. "No."

"It's just a quick injection."

"No!" Keith ran away, surprising Pidge.

Keith wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up in the hanger, standing in front of Black, who roared at him. The six-year-old stood his ground and simply held out his hand. "You know me, Black. It's me, Keith."

Black inched closer, pressing his great muzzle against the child's hand. Keith could feel the inquisitiveness pushing against his bond with the lion. He smiled and opened the bond as much as he could. He could feel Black all around him as Black nudged his child pilot closer.

%%%

"Keith? Where'd you go, buddy?" Hunk called out.  
Pidge told everyone about Keith running away. Everyone had to split up to search for the de-aged version of the commander, since he had been missing for hours. The six-year-old still had his adult memories but was still just six.

Suddenly, a roar drew Hunk's attention. It reminded him of how Black acted when there was a hole in his nexus crystal. Worried about what was going on, Hunk hurried to Black's hangar only to almost run over Lance who was standing there, almost frozen in place. "Lance?"

All of a sudden, Black did that strange roar again, this time in Hunk's direction. They could barely hear the tiny voice talking to Black. "Shh. It's okay, Black. It's just the team. They don't mean me any harm...I know that, but it's still me...Don't you dare."

"Keith? Is that you?" Hunk called out.

Black uncurled one of his paws to reveal the little boy sitting on the other front paw. "I'm okay, guys. Just bonding with Black. He's a little overprotective of me like this."

"We're glad you're bonding with Black, but you need the next dose of the serum," Lance mentioned.

Keith shrunk against Black. "But it's a shot."

"You knew about it being a shot, dude, and you know it's necessary."

"I know."

"Then, why are you fighting it?"

Keith frowned but followed Lance and Pidge to the infirmary and settled on the examination bed. He saw Pidge approach with the syringe and fought the urge to bolt again. "I need access to your thigh. This needle isn't strong enough or long enough to go through denim."

Keith paled but slid his pants down. He sat back down but squeezed his eyes shut. Pidge felt bad for the kid version of his commander but knew this was necessary, so he quickly injected him.

The second Pidge pulled out the needle, Keith started to fall over, causing Lance to catch him. Lance took Keith to his room again and changed him back into the large black t-shirt, making sure there were clothes for thirteen-year-old Keith laying at the foot of the bed.

%%%

Keith opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He _hated_ needles. He looked down at himself and paled slightly. He looked like he was thirteen-years-old, which meant that his voice would crack when he talked. That wasn't going to be good, so he was going to use sign language like he did when he was originally thirteen. He redressed himself in the black jeans and white t-shirt, grateful that there was a red hoodie for him to wear along with a pair of black earbuds. He plugged the earbuds into his tablet and put one earbud in his ear and let the other one hang. He did not put the hood up; his mullet made it difficult to wear hoods. He stuck his tablet in the hoodie pocket and set off out of his room and down the hall, looking for Lance.

He found everyone in the control room, the Force sitting in the chairs and the cadets on the floor. Allura was the one who saw Keith first. "Keith!"

Everyone crowded around the teen, who dropped his gaze to the floor.

Lance was slightly concerned about Keith's actions. "Keith? Do you remember everything?"

Keith's gaze was still down, but he nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Keith lifted his head and met Lance's gaze. His hands slowly raised, and he started signing his answer.

Lance's eyes widened. "Whoa! Slow down, kiddo. Start over, and go a bit slower please."

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed. He stopped signing and restarted, going slower. Lance followed along, understanding his reason for not speaking. He remembered Keith not speaking in public for about three years due to his voice cracking.

"What is he doing?" Larmina was intrigued by the sign language.

Lance didn't answer as he was still following along with Keith's hands. However, Hunk did. "He's using sign language, which is a way to communicate without speaking."

"Why would he do that? We know he can speak," Daniel asked.

Keith glared at the cadet but he kept signing to Lance, who chuckled. "He said it's none of your business."

Daniel fought to keep his mouth from falling open. Between the dark glare and the signing, he didn't know what to make of this teen Keith, but he did know one thing. He was going to get Keith to speak before the next dose of the serum was due to be taken.

%%%

He thought it would have been easy to sneak up on Keith with his earbuds in, but Daniel failed to realize that Keith only had one in at any given time so as to remain aware of his surroundings. What Daniel didn't realize was that it was adult Keith the whole time, so there was no way he could have snuck up on him.

What Daniel also didn't realize was that Lance stuck around but kept out of Daniel's sight. The Red Lion pilot wasn't under any delusions that Keith didn't know he was there. He knew Daniel was obsessed with the reason Keith didn't speak. Lance knew he would be curious himself if he didn't know the reason why. However, he wasn't going to let Daniel force Keith into speaking, so he kept the cadet within eyesight.

%%%

Keith was starting to get irritated with Daniel hanging around. He usually didn't mind the fan-boy cadet, but he knew he was trying to get him to speak. At least, Lance was nearby and keeping an eye on the cadet, giving Keith the patience to not snap at the cadet, which would be giving the cadet exactly what he wanted. He closed he eyes, hoping the twelve hours would go by swiftly.

Keith wasn't sure how long he had been laying on the couch, but he opened his eyes when he heard Lance talk. "It's time to go get the next dose. I know you don't want a shot."

Keith scowled and signed. 'I would rather get a shot than be thirteen any longer.'

Lance laughed. "Good point. Let's go, kiddo."

'Don't call me kiddo.' As Keith left with Lance, he locked eyes with Daniel, making a shiver run down his spine with just a glare.

Keith followed Lance to the infirmary, and they met Pidge there. The Green Lion pilot had the third dose in his hands, obviously waiting for Keith. "Take off the hoodie. I need your arm."

Keith sighed, removed the earbuds, and shucked off the red hoodie. He pushed up the short sleeve of the t-shirt he was wearing. Pidge approached him with the syringe in his hand and injected the teen in the bicep. Keith's eyes drifted shut, and Lance, once again, scooped up his best friend and took him to his room. He exchanged Keith's clothes for an oversized pair of pajamas that teen Keith was swimming in but would fit an adult Keith much better. He didn't bother pulling clothes out for the twenty-five-year-old Keith as he would be able to find clothes and dress himself.

%%%

Keith opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile. He could tell he was almost back to normal. He changed his clothes into the red and white jumpsuit and white boots he wore when the team first landed on Arus. He paused and looked at himself in his mirror. He looked _exactly_ like he did when he first got to Arus, hair included. He actually missed having his hair long. When he got back to his proper age, he hoped he would still have his long hair. If he did, then he was going to threaten anyone who even thought about cutting it. However, that was a thought for twelve hours from then. At that moment, he had a princess he wanted to see.

Keith stepped into the lounge and was only slightly startled to find Allura in his arms. He smiled and put his forehead against hers. "Hello, princess."

"I missed you."

"I was still here."

"You know what I meant."

"I do."

"Because I couldn't do this." Allura kissed her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her.

A cough drew their attention, and they parted and turned to look at the team, who had been there the entire time. Lance grinned at his best friend. "So, Keith, what do you want to do?"

Keith grinned. "Lion drills." He tried to keep a straight face but failed at the expressions his team gave him. "Just kidding. I just want to relax. Perhaps read one of my books."

"I'd like to join you, Keith." Allura wound her arm around Keith's.

He turned to Pidge. "Does the serum have to be administered in the infirmary?"

"No."

"Then, when it's time, come to my room. Let's go, Allura." Keith led her to his room. He let her sit down on the bed as he picked out a book to read. He sat back down beside her, and she cuddled up against him as he read. The time passed quickly and quietly as he read and was cuddled by his girlfriend.

There was a knock on the door, and Keith called out, "Come in."

The door opened, and Pidge came in with a syringe in his hand. "It's time, Keith."

Allura stood up, letting her had trail down Keith's cheek. "I'll see you when you wake back up."

"See you, princess." He turned to face Pidge. "Let me change my clothes."

Pidge turned around and closed his eyes for good measure. He waited for Keith to let him know it was okay to turn around, and once he got the confirmation, he did. Keith laid down and pushed his sleeve up. Pidge injected him with the last dose.

Keith managed to say "thank you" before his eyes slid shut. Pidge left the room to let his commander rest.

%%%

This time wasn't as long as the other times the serum was injected, but the cure had taken effect during that time. Keith was finally back to his original age, and a look in the mirror confirmed that he still had long hair. He grinned as he left his room.

He entered the control room, where everyone else was gathered. He marched over to Lance and poked him in the chest, saying, "You will not cut my hair again. It was too short last time. If you come anywhere near me with a pair of scissors, I will run you through with my sword. Have I made myself clear?"

Lance gulped. "As crystal."

Fin


End file.
